Polly In Our Pocket
by CaptainJackSmutness
Summary: Ben and Jamie have some unexpected fun with Polly. PWP. Threesome. Pure smut. Rated M for a reason.


Polly was lying in her bed. She was completely comfortable. Now she was finally ready and able to pleasure herself. She had been horny all day and now she could finally get her release. Polly started off by playing with own breasts, squeezing them and twisting her nipples. Taking off her shirt and bra in the process. Then she moved one hand down into her pajama pants. Polly rubbed herself over the top of her knickers; she could the dampness she had already produced underneath. She slipped her hand into her panties to feel her pussy. She then began to circle her fingers around her clit, feeling an orgasm building almost immediately.

Polly was so very close to coming, but then there was a knock at the door and all signs of an oncoming orgasm ceased.  
"Fuck!" Polly let out in slight anger and disappointment. "Who is it?" She called out.  
"It's Jamie and Ben. Can we come in?" She heard a Scottish accent call from the other side of the door.  
"I suppose so." Polly answered.  
She quickly covered up her naked breasts with her blanket before they entered. The door opened and Jamie and Ben walked in.

Before they even spoke a word, Polly had a wonderful idea, a wonderfully sexual idea.  
"The Doctor wants to see you about something, Polly" Said Ben.  
"Well, that's going to have to wait." Polly said, sensually.  
"Why?" Asked the now confused Ben.  
Polly dropped the blanket covering her naked top half, revealing her round C-cup tits. Ben and Jamie felt themselves start to get hard. Ben in his already tight jeans and Jamie in his kilt.  
"You interrupted my alone time, boys. So now you have to make up for that. I'm sure you won't mind helping me out." Said Polly, as she kneeled up and touched her own boobs, trying to entice Jamie and Ben.  
They didn't mind at all. Especially Ben, who had found Polly incredibly sexy since he first saw her that night in the club, back when they weren't traveling with the Doctor.

Ben's pants were now extremely tight and he couldn't wait to take them off. So he and Jamie started to undress. Polly watched them, becoming even more wet. Ben revealed a beautiful six pack, which made Polly let out an "unnff".  
Jamie was about to take off his kilt when Polly stopped him by saying, "No, keep it on, it's sexy!"  
He obeyed, anything that made Polly feel hot was alright by him.

Polly got up off the bed and went over to the now completely naked Ben and started to kiss him. They inserted their tongues into each others mouths as they began to grind on one another. Polly could feel Ben's thick, hard cock on her nether regions through her pajama pants, and she loved it. Jamie came up behind her and grinded his hips on hers while moving his hands first on her flat stomach and then up and up until he reached her tits. He began to fondle them roughly and Polly let out a moan into Ben's mouth.

They gradually moved back over to the bed. When they got there they broke from their kissing, fondling and grinding motions.  
"I want your cocks." Polly said with a grin as she sat in the middle of the bed.  
The boys happily obliged. They knelt on either side of her on the bed. And Polly could see Jamie's hard dick lifting up his kilt slightly. She lifted up his kilt so she could get to his cock. When she saw it she bit her lip with eager. Jamie's cock was incredibly long, it wasn't that thick, but oh boy, it was long! Ben's dick on the other hand, wasn't as long but it was extremely thick.

Polly grabbed both of boys' members in her hands and began to rub up and down their shafts. After a little while, she started to suck Ben's cock. Ben moved closer to her, so she could have better access. What a nice boy? Polly's head bobbed up and down on his thick cock. And her boobs swung in rhythm. With her one free hand, Polly began to play with own swinging breasts.  
"Ah, ah, ah." Jamie said, stopping her, "We can do that for you."  
Both of the boys then grabbed one tit each and began to squeeze in different ways.

Then Polly stopped sucking Ben's dick and moved over to Jamie's, her head disappearing under his kilt. She was concentrating so much on sucking off Jamie that she forgot to continue Ben's hand job. He didn't mind. Now he had a chance to give her some pleasure.

Ben moved himself down the bed and removed Polly's pajama pants and underwear, Polly lifted her hips to help him. He had now revealed her cleanly shaved, soaked pussy. Ben licked his lips. And with his hand he rubbed over the top and in her slits. Polly bucked her hips sharply, wanting more. Ben bent down and began to lick her out. Polly spread her legs and let out a short moan right onto Jamie's penis and Jamie threw his head back in pleasure. Ben started to turn up the intensity of his actions by licking and sucking in and around her hole and using his fingers to circle around her clit.

Soon Polly was on the edge of her first orgasm. Her first release of the night. Finally. She felt it building and building and building inside her until she finally came. She moaned loudly around Jamie's cock as her orgasm washed over her. The vibrations sent Jamie over his edge too and he came into Polly's mouth. She swallowed every last drop.

"Move over, Ben. I want to feel her pussy." Jamie instructed.  
As much as he didn't want to Ben moved to make way for Jamie. Polly smiled to herself, loving how much both these boys wanted her.  
Jamie moved down and lined up his huge cock with Polly's entrance and pushed himself inside her.  
"Oh my, God! Jamie!" Polly exclaimed as he filled her to the brim, "You're massive!"  
Jamie grinned at this as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. "And you're wet for us, aren't you?" Jamie added, when he heard squelching sounds from his movements.

Ben was now beside Polly on the bed. He decided to straddle her. Sitting on her stomach, he loved watching her tits bounce as Jamie fucked her. Polly pulled him down to her and kissed him roughly. She moaned as Jamie began to pick up speed.  
Polly then broke away from the kiss with Ben and whispered to him, "Fuck my tits."  
Ben didn't need to be asked twice. He quickly sat up and pushed her boobs around his thick cock, he then started to thrust in the same rhythm that Jamie was.

Polly closed her eyes in pleasure. She could feel herself coming, and she began to play with her own nipples. Twisting and pulling at them. After a few more thrusts from both men, she came. The feeling of her second orgasm washed over her.  
"Ohh, Jamie! Ben! Fuck, yesss!" she moaned.  
Jamie felt her pussy flutter around his dick, and he came. Spilling his huge load into her and letting out a slight moan. Ben then came as well. His cum shooting out all over Polly's tits and chest.

Jamie pulled out as Polly got up and off the bed. She then bent over the bed, her arse up in the air. Jamie also got off the bed and stood behind her.  
"So, you want it doggy style, hey?" Said Jamie, lustfully. As he started to play with her bum cheeks.  
"Oh God, yes!" She answered.  
As this exchange had been going on, Ben moved so he was sitting right under where Polly was leaning over the bed. So that her mouth could easily get to his hard dick. Polly looked up to see Ben there giving her his bedroom eyes, his member was right in front of her. She grinned at him slightly, and started to suck his thick cock. Jamie then slammed himself into her, grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting. Polly's perfect round arse jiggled with his every pass.

Polly cupped Ben's balls in her hand and rubbed them as she continued to suck him. Her tongue moved masterfully around his dick in her mouth, she was hitting all the right places including the very sensitive head. This made Ben bite his lower lip in pleasure.

Jamie started to pick up the pace as he reached around and felt Polly's throbbing clit. He rubbed her sensitive nub incredibly fast. It was so pleasurably it almost hurt.  
"I'm going to cum!" Polly screamed, as Ben's cock fell out of her mouth.  
And a few seconds later she did. She collapsed onto Ben's lap, moaning loudly. Her pussy contracted on Jamie's dick as she gushed.

She was now utterly soaking wet. Some of it ran down her leg as Jamie slid out of her. Polly then pushed Ben so that he was lying on his back, he moved up the bed a little bit so that his legs were on the bed too. Polly climbed on top of him and straddled him. She grabbed his dick and lined it up with her entrance and slowly lowered herself onto it. She then started circling her hips and moaning. Slowly but surely she started to bounce up and down on Ben's cock. Ben could see his own dick going in and out of Polly. He loved it, it was so sexy!

As Polly rode Ben, her tits bounced in circles. Jamie went up behind Polly and began to fondle and squeeze her bouncing tits. Polly could feel Jamie's hard cock on her arse. Polly lent her head back on Jamie"s shoulder as Ben began to lift his hips in the same rhythm as Polly was riding him, fucking her as hard as he could.

Jamie grabbed his own dick and passed it through Polly's butt cheeks. He found her asshole and his penis head was just touching the outside of it.  
"Do it, Jamie!" Polly exclaimed. She never thought she would ever want anal, but now, in the moment, she wanted it badly.  
Since Jamie's dick was covered in Polly's juices from before so it was easy for him to slip his long cock into her tight arse.

Both boys began to fuck Polly harder and faster than ever. Her boobs bounced in Jamie's hands as he continued to play with them. And Ben began to hit her g-spot with every pass he made. She was so close to getting her most intense orgasm yet. After a couple more thrusts, the boys sent her over the edge. Her pussy clenched and fluttered around Ben's cock and he came too. Polly moaned and screamed the boys names' out loudly as the pleasure washed over her entire body. Then Jamie came too, cumming right into her asshole. For Polly, the feeling of pleasure and ecstasy hurt so good!

They all collapsed into a heap of sweaty bodies.  
"That was the best I've ever had, boys!" Polly pointed out. She was completely spent but she had loved every minute, it was much better than she could ever do on her own.  
"Oh, yes! We must do it again sometime." Ben added.  
"Aye, definitely!" Agreed Jamie.

They all slept in Polly's bed for the night, all completely forgetting that the Doctor had wanted to see Polly about something. In fact that was their original purpose for going into her room.  
Oh well, that can wait until the morning.


End file.
